


[$] Where I can't Follow

by wannabewriter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, F/M, I Made Myself Cry, Reminiscing, Rough Sex, Sad, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Venice Incident, commission, wound care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabewriter/pseuds/wannabewriter
Summary: Commission for Lilly.Prompt: Don't go where I cant followFollows Iris as the Blackwatch pilot from Retribution.





	[$] Where I can't Follow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaleLilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleLilly/gifts).



Iris stuck another picture from her past up on the wall above her bed and sighed. Whilst she hadn't officially been part of the recall, there was no one to stop her from coming back. Although Winston had joked there was also no one to keep her in line. She snorted at the thought that anyone could keep her in line.

Her gaze wandered over the dozen or so photos of the friends she had made before her beloved Overwatch had been forced to shut down. She reached up so her fingers briefly caressed the jaw of her beloved commanders- Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes. In the photo she was standing between them with Jack smiling, and Gabe looking rather angry. She remembered having the picture taken, many shots had to be taken because Jesse couldn't stop laughing as he knew that it was all a diversion for one of Iris' pranks. Tears welled up as she remembered that she's never get to see Jacks beautiful smiling face again, and that her last mission with Gabriel went so horridly wrong.

She flung herself back on her small bed and stared at the ceiling, memories of the three of them swirling in her minds eye. She smiled at some of them, and her eyes misted up at the others. She turned her head and looked at the photos again, remembering the aftermath of Blackwatchs' biggest blunder.

~~~

“What are you waiting for? Get on board!” Iris commanded, trying not to let the panic and fear show through her voice. As Commander Reyes took one last look back at the ever increasing horde of talon soldiers he stepped onto the ship, his face distorted into a menacing grimace, and Iris took off. She glanced below,making sure there was nothing that was seriously going to damage the ship and exited the area into Venice airspace.

As she relayed the successful pickup of the four man Blackwatch team to the base, she could hear Jesse McCree getting louder and angrier at Commander Reyes. Quickly doing a visual and satellite scan of the area to make sure it was safe, Iris switched auto-pilot on and went to talk to the miscreants she had rescued.

“Calm down McCree, this isn't the time to be blasting your head off, just be grateful you still have a head,” Genji advised, pulling Jesse away from the commander. Meanwhile, Moira also was holding back an angry Commander Reyes, at least probably. She, however, didn't seem at all interested in trying to stop a fight from happening between the two and so was only pinching the fabric on one of Gabriel's sleeves whilst inspecting the fingernails on her other hand.

“Enough,” Barked Iris, all four heads snapping to attention at her voice. They knew exactly how dangerous Iris could be, especially when angry or drunk. Her silvery-blue and green mismatched eyes glared at them, whilst her arms were crossed over her chest. McCree stopped trying to fight Genji and Moira gave up all pretence of holding back Gabriel. “Care to fill me in with what happened down there Commander?”

Immediately a cacophony of noise barraged her senses as Jesse, Moira and Gabriel all started to talk at once. She held up her hand for silence, and caught the end of what Moira was saying- “... so don't blame me”. Iris huffed at Moira, the already intense dislike for her deepening, before continuing. “Actually you know what, I don't want to know right now, it can wait for the debriefing. I'm so disappointed in all of you right now, I don't want to hear your voices.”

Silence bequeathed the ship and Iris stormed back to her seat at the front of the ship, silently fuming, but mostly, concern for her fellow operatives actions and the implications it would have. Until now, Blackwatch had been a top secret, but she doubted it could remain that way after the actions taken that night. 

The debriefing was long, loud and didn't really accomplish anything. Things were said that could not be taken back and everyone left feeling hurt by at least someone else. Wiping tears from her eyes, Iris climbed up the stairs to the roof and sat down and hugged her knees as she watched the sun rise. People she cared about- people she loved if she was being honest with herself, could have been killed the night before and all anyone seemed to care about is if it was by the book or not.

Her gaze shifted as a hunched and exhausted Jesse walked across the drill yard, as much as she wanted to comfort him, she also wanted to be left alone. He threw his hat down on the ground and stamped on it and walked off, something Iris had never seen him do before, and wondered if he was considering leaving Blackwatch, and considered if she should leave herself. She smiled as a few minutes later Jesse sneaked back and grabbed his hat, dusting it off before putting it back on his head, and decided no, she wouldn't leave, not yet anyway.

As used to ignoring the rules and not playing nice as she was, what had happened in Venice weighed heavily on her mind, and she was lost in turmoiled thought for a long time. It wasn't until she felt a tap against the top of her head that she came out of her disheartened reverie. Looking up she saw Gabriel standing above her, holstering the gun he'd used to alert her to his presence.

“Hey rabbit, you don't look like you're doing so good.” He remarked, gently flicking her forehead with his finger. “Rabbit? That's a new one. What happened to just plain ol' Acosta?” she enquired as he settled beside her. He shrugged “I don't know. Maybe its because your ears are big?” he teased tweaking the tip of her ear. Iris snorted and punched him in the arm, immediately noting the sharp intake of breath and the flinch.

Side eyeing him she questioned “Sir, did you just flinch from a soft tap like that?”. Gabriel stiffened and stood up, his left hand unconsciously grabbing his right shoulder before stalking off, calling back as he left “Its nothing Acosta, leave it be.”

Iris took a deep breath and counted to ten- twice, before standing up and going after him. Whilst she was known as “The Hound” her dear commander slunk off like a wounded dog when he was, well, wounded. Stopping past one of the med bays, Iris talked her long time friend into handing over a field med kit before continuing on to his quarters. 

She stood in front of Commander Reyes door for a while, taking several deep breaths before opening it quietly, without even knocking. “Just as I thought, you are injured” she stated leaning against the door frame. “Acosta, what the fuck do you thi-” He got cut off by her throwing the med kit at his face, just managing to get his good arm in front of himself. She closed the door, making sure to lock it before striding across the room to pick up the med kit. 

“Look, I'm no Angela, or Ilya, hell I'm not even Moira”, she paused, shuddering slightly. “But that wound needs stitching, and you wont be able to do it yourself. Stop sulking and let me attend to it.” He seemed to start to make a protesting rebuke before shutting up and letting her closer inspect it. Grabbing a bottle of saline solution she squeezed it onto the wound, gently dabbing at the wound to clean it. Gabriel hissed and flinched away, grumbling something about her touch being similar to being stepped on by a elephant. 

Rolling her eyes she pressed on with the wound care, and once she was satisfied it was clean she haphazardly stitched it up. “It ain't pretty, Tonto, but its stitched now.” Iris remarked as she put a dressing over the wound and bandaged it up. “That's OK Rabbit, its been a while since I was pretty. Another scar wont change that.” Iris stiffened as she packed up the med kit, watching as Gabriel went to check the bandage in the mirror.

Placing the kit softly on his desk Iris went over to him and hugged him from behind. “I've never seen you as anything other than beautiful Gabe.” He sighed, pulling away from her so he could face her. Cupping her chin, he ran his thumb over her cheek. “Rabbit, there's a lot about me you cant see. What happened in Venice...” He paused and walked to his bed before continuing. “I wanted that. I wanted the thrill of the kill, the hunt wasn't enough. I'm not the man you think I am.”

Iris half ran across the room, forcing Gabriel onto his bed, her legs either side of him whilst she forced him flat on his back. “You're a better man than you think you are. Why cant you see it? Why cant you act it? Why cant you see yourself the way I do?” Iris shouted, tears welling in her eyes. “Because I'm not that person!” Gabriel yelled back at her, flipping her over so their positions were reversed. “I'm not Jack, I thought Venice proved that!” “I'm not asking you to be Jack, I'm asking you to be yourself!” She retorted, tears now flowing down her cheeks.

Gabriel twisted and fell on the bed next to her, his hand reaching out to find hers. “This is myself.” Iris rolled over and propped herself up so she could look at him. “I don't believe that. I don't believe that you believe that either.” Taking a deep breath Iris lent down and kissed him on the forehead. “And even if it is, you can still change.”

His large hand reached up behind her head and grabbed her by the hair before pulling in for a hard kiss. Worry fluttered away from her as she returned the harsh kiss, things couldn't be too bad if they were going to continue their post mission tradition. Not that she was sure she'd consider it a success. Her back arched as he bit down hard on her neck, his hand reaching to her waist to remove her pants. Never was there any prelude, it was simply basic raw lust, a way to overcome what they'd been through.

Gabriel licked at the welling beads where he had bitten her, a chest growl escaping him as he managed to undo her belt. Iris' hands were also at work helping him to remove his clothes as fast as possible. Pausing to pick her up and throw her further onto the bed so there was more room, Gabriel took the chance to unclothe himself as well as to help Iris do the same.

Gabriel looked down at his lover, deep breaths through his nose expanded his muscular chest as he gazed upon the now naked Iris. Grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head with one hand, he once again attacked her neck with his teeth. Her moans were unrestrained and rang out through the room, his teeth drawing blood and leaving dark, ripe bruises she'd not be able to hide.

His fingers whispered across her breasts, pausing only to tweak her sensitive nipples, as his hand travelled southwards towards her rapidly dampening slit. His bites followed suit and soon he was latched onto one of her blossom coloured nipples, licking and biting and sucking it none too gently. Her body shook as her first orgasm rippled through her body.

He smirked and kneed apart her legs, abandoning the duty of imprisoning her hands as he tilted her lithe body upwards. “My turn, rabbit” he half snarled, sinking his thick, veined dick into her already drenched maw. She bucked slightly, still overly sensitive from her orgasm, but he didn't care. Gripping her hips, his fingernails sunk in causing bruises to bloom immediately. He thrusted into her with reckless abandon, her wetness dripping onto the sheets.

Iris' hands clung desperately to the metal bed head, mind currently blank, as she was deliciously and brutally savaged by her superior officer. Several more orgasms consumed her as Gabriel continued to chase his own. “Come on Iris, one more time, do it with me now,” he grunted, his pace becoming more erratic, but not more gentle.

Like a dam wall breaking Iris climaxed one last time, hers in sync with Gabriels', as their ecstasy echoed around the room. He was still twitching inside her as his cum leaked out, mingled with her own. He rested his head on her chest between her breasts, panting as he came down again, his breathing slowly evening out.

He hoisted her over his shoulder, a squawk of protest from Iris causing him to chuckle. He swept the sodden quilt off as he remarked “At least its summer, no need for a quilt.” He plonked her down on the bed and she scurried across so he would have room there too. “Iris, I'm sorry for-” he began. “Don't Gabe, you're ruining your image” She cut in, causing him to snort.

They lay together for a while in silence, circular thoughts in each of their heads. Iris moved in closer, her eyelids heavy with sorrow and sleepiness. She loved his overly warm body radiating its comforting heat. Gabriel and Jack had both commented it was a side effect from the super soldier stuff, but she was glad for it. 

“Gabe, will you promise me something?” She murmured sleepily. “What is it, Rabbit?” he responded, snaking an arm under her and holding her to him. “Promise me you wont go where I can't follow.” Gabe stared at the ceiling for a while before looking back at her to answer and found she'd already fallen asleep, a teardop rolling down one cheek. He brushed the hair off her brow and tenderly kissed her on her forehead, deciding no answer was the best one he could give.


End file.
